Update:Deadman Winter Season
The Deadman Winter Season begins at approximately 5:30pm UTC! The top 2000 players of the Season will qualify for the Deadman Winter Invitational which will run from Monday 11th December to Saturday 16th December. We're delighted to announce that $20,000 will again be awarded to the winner of the Invitational. The season runs from approximately 5:30pm UTC 23rd September until game update on 26th October. We received lots of feedback on the combat XP cap we implemented in the previous, so for the Winter Season we are capping this XP at 500k per day, or 750k per day in Attack and Strength. Hitpoints XP will only be gained alongside combat XP. Once your daily combat XP cap is reached, you'll no longer gain Hitpoints XP. Hitpoints XP does not count towards the daily cap. Outside of safe zones you'll now get 15x XP in combat and 10x XP in other skills. Within safe zones you'll now get 10x XP in combat and 5x XP in other skills. There is a 50x rebuild rate on XP in stats that have been lost on death. Unskulled players protect all XP lost on death. Dying with, or dropping, a stack of chinchompas will cause it to appear on the ground, visible to all players. All rune and arrow shops now restock at a much faster rate. Fletching & crafting supply stores will also restock at a faster rate. Lower tier equipment will restock faster than higher tier equipment, for example: an air rune will restock faster than a death rune. There is a skull penalty for all players attacking a skulled player. The skull penalty will last for 5 minutes. If you previously had a skull with less than 5 minutes remaining it will revert to 5 minutes. If you previously had a skull with longer than 5 minutes remaining it will remain unchanged. There is a 1 minute grace period for reasonable kills. This grace period will be a temporary status of immunity from the attacks of other players. A reasonable kill can be defined as killing a player within 30 combat levels of yourself. If killing a combat level higher than yourself you will always receive this grace period of immunity (e.g. a level 90 killing a level 126 will receive the grace period). If you die or attack another player within this minute then you will lose the remaining grace period. The grace period will be lost upon logging out. The Protect from Magic protection prayer does not halve the duration of the Bind, Snare, and Entangle spells. POH pools are unavailable for 3 minutes after combat. Barrows, Raids, Zulrah, and Lava dragons are inaccessible for the entire season. The following quests will automatically complete after one week: Horror From The Deep, King's Ransom, Black Knights' Fortress, Holy Grail, Merlin's Crystal, Murder Mystery, One Small Favour, Rune Mysteries, Shilo Village, Jungle Potion, Druidic Ritual, Monkey Madness, Tree Gnome Village, The Grand Tree, Animal Magnetism, Restless Ghost, Ernest the Chicken, Priest in Peril, Lost City. Desert Treasure will automatically complete after two weeks. Ancient Magicks will not be usable until after two weeks, regardless of whether you completed it yourself. All players are able to purchase the Recipe for Disaster reward gloves even if they haven't completed all sub-quests. All players are able to access completed god books from the Lighthouse. A change to losing items on death has been implemented. Now you will only lose 80% of an item's stack. This applies only to stacks of 5 or more. For example: if you had 4 Abyssal whips, you'd lose them all. If you had 5 Abyssal whips, you'd lose only 4 of them. In addition to the normal loot offered by killing them, Callisto, Venenatis, Vet'ion and the Chaos Elemental also have a 1 in 3 chance of dropping a single 4-dose Saradomin brew. In addition to the normal loot offered by killing them, Scorpia, Crazy Archaeologist and the Chaos Fanatic also have a 1 in 5 chance of dropping a single 4-dose Saradomin brew. For the next few weeks we’re offering you the Deadman Special membership offer! Redeem 5 bonds and get 80 days of membership. Those precious 80 days will take you all through the Winter Season allowing for some epic Deadman action and your chance at playing in the Winter Invitational! Head in-game now and grab yourself membership for the upcoming season! Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Delta, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team